


Subsequent diary:undying love [ONGOING]

by doremi_chan



Category: doremi_chan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremi_chan/pseuds/doremi_chan





	Subsequent diary:undying love [ONGOING]

Im actually lonely from the very beginning

With no friends,until he shown up.

I had so much fun with him

he make me create a new memories that I never noticed

It was....a beautiful memories

All the time I was with him,it was just like a dream

My life then changed in a tremendous way

And stepped into the bright sun.

I thought being so happy everyday was like a dream

That only ever happened in books,

but then I was living it.

thats the reason why I don't want to lose him...because my life has been better since the day I found him...

"Even if I search the world over no one could compare to you.because It was like you brought color to my life. You changed my life, all by yourself ....i love you armin"

"i will protect you with my life...I promise"


End file.
